Polar Opposites
by iVanillelay
Summary: "In all seriousness though," She said, a curious expression settling on her face, "How do you guys do it?" I simply just grinned, "Honestly? I have no fucking idea," AU, AkuNami. One-shot


**Ta da! The long awaited Axel/Namine one shot!**

**Sorry for the delay (and the unoriginal title****(and the unoriginal title…and the sucky summary, I couldn't be asked to write a proper one)**, but I was feeling inspired and wrote this little ditty in a few days.  
And depending on your responses to this, I may possibly write a _**multi chapter prequel**_** to this story. As you will find out, there are so many hints at possible plots/ideas to the prequel (which I did on purpose) so if you guys are interested, just let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdon Hearts- it belongs to its respective owners.**

**...**

**Polar Opposites**

"Gosh Kairi, sounded like you had a wonderful time on your honeymoon! You and Sora was always meant to be, don't you think so Nams?"

I idly turned away from the computer monitor as I quickly saved my progress on the design I was working on, turning to look at the other two other women in my office.

My spoon hung oh so gracefully out of my mouth, (since I decided to multitask by working and having lunch at the same time), just having noticed the expected looks from both of their faces.

I honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"You don't have a clue what Letty just asked you, do you?"

I scoffed, rolling slightly back from the desk on my wheely chair as I finally removed the spoon from my mouth.

I was currently on break with my best two girl pals at work, which we all agreed to have in my office. It was spacious, with big clear glass windows, sleek back furniture and wooden floor panels with a nice white rug in the centre (an addition of my own).

"Pfft, of course I heard," I reply, trying to play it smooth but most likely failing miserably.

Kairi raised an eyebrow whilst at the same time, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm all ears,"

Darn Kairi and that ridiculous smirk on her face.

"I afmphhh," I mumbled, leaning my mouth against my palm.

"What was that Nami?" She lifted a hand up to her ear, leaning in closer, "I didn't quite hear you there?"

I could feel the smugness practically radiating off her. I invite her into my office to have lunch, since I have to admit _is_ the nicest, which leads to all possibilities of disaster since I know how clumsy the redhead could be. With food. And furniture. And life in general.

She is in no position to question me!

_And_ she's sitting on my desk. My beautiful, recently purchased desk. Who does this woman think she is?

Right, time to think on the spot.

"I too, think that when Ursula smiles her chin has a close resemblance to a vagina,"

That was honestly the first thing that came to mind; our genital face looking receptionist.

Nice one Naminé.

And from the looks on both Kairi and Olette's faces, I may have been a little off.

Or maybe a lot.

"Urgh fine, you were right!" I huff, lifting my hands in exasperation, "I wasn't paying any attention, but this portfolio is due on Friday and I have to present it to our client next week, so I just have a lot on my mind!"

I smiled sheepishly at my friends, to which Olette smiled in response while Kairi just rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed.

I'm pretty convinced that the reason Kairi's hair is naturally that colour because she is devil spawn.

Or the devil himself.

Or herself.

Whatever. Technicalities, who needs them?

"Nami?" Kairi asked, putting her container of tofu on the desk and placing her hands on her lap, "What day is it?"

"…Monday,"

"And how long have you been working on this?"

I try to avoid eye contact from her, my nails seeming to appear a lot more interesting.

I knew where she was getting at. The sly fox.

"Three weeks…? Maybe a month?" I reply, turning my head, looking away.

My, the windows look spectacular. Whoever cleaned them did a stupendous job. They deserve a pay rise!

"I and both Letty know, it doesn't take_ that_ long to finish a portfolio just to present an idea to a client. I know for a fact you had finished it last week!" Kairi proclaimed, looking as if she won the lottery.

Silly girl.

"I'm with her on this one, "Olette piped up, "You're hiding something,"

They both eyed me, with suddenly creepy smiles dawning on their faces.

They knew to me too well.

Kairi I've known since college, the spunky red head being one of my flat mates. We were polar opposites yet we jelled so well together.

For example, just from the way we dressed, formal wear in particular, was an obvious justification. I chose to wear the more subtle colours, like greys, black and navy. Whereas Kairi on the other hand, was currently wearing a bright pink blazer, a high waisted lilac skirt and hot pink stilettos.

I was refined and chose to blend in the crowd.

She wanted to be loud and make a statement to the world.

Polar opposites I tell you.

Olette on the other hand we both met at Atlantic Co., the fashion brand (also magazine) we all worked for. Well, we worked at the head offices in different departments, rather than the upfront sales advising at the retail stores that were scattered across the continent.

I was a digital and marketing designer, so I created the posters, leaflets and portfolios etc (with of course a bunch of other people) for the company. Kairi was a fashion designer, no explanation needed, and Olette had the best job out of all of us.

She was a photographer. So she photographed all the models as well as attend walkway shoots and social events.

The lucky lady.

Though I shouldn't be too envious. Without her, I wouldn't have met my guy.

"You're totally designing something for Axel as a gift for your upcoming two year anniversary!"

My face clearly gave it away, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Awh yeah, high five me Letty!"

Without even looking at her, Olette casually raised her hand up to which Kairi eagerly responded.

Darn those two.

And my stupid face.

Immediately, they both jumped from their seats and practically ran behind the desk with me, faces planted in front of the computer monitor.

"It's not finished yet!" I shout pathetically, attempting to cover the screen with my hands. Though with both their combined strength, they take a hand each and pull them away.

"This is unfair! Cheaters!"

As I struggle against the crazy two women, I momentarily forget the fact that my office walls were made of complete glass…meaning everyone on the floor could see.

We probably looked like lunatics.

I wouldn't be surprised if we got fired.

"Ooh," Kairi said in awe, "Is it an emblem of some sort?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to a jewellers to get it made into a charm for a necklace" I replied, finally giving in and moving the mouse to show the design at different angles, "You guys know how much he likes fire?"

I heard them both groan beside me.

"Oh God,"

"Don't remind me,"

I rolled my eyes in response, "He's not that bad-"

"Naminé," Kairi said cautiously, swivelling my chair so it was facing her, "He almost caught Terra and Aqua's son on fire,"

I look back at her unfazed, "Well he shouldn't have gotten in the way," I wave my hands defensively, "the kids got a mind of his own,"

"Naminé, he was eighteen months old,"

I squint my eyes at her, trying to make her see sense.

Her hands remained on the either arm of my chair, keeping me trapped. Like I was her prisoner.

I am a prisoner for no one!

I huff, "That was _one_ time Kairi," Immediately I felt my chair being turned 180 degrees, so now I was facing the brunette, her posture positioned in the same way Kairi had hers.

"He _did_ catch Xion's budgey on fire,"

I sunk lower into my chair. Olette could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Well she should've looked after it properly,"

Her face remained impassive, "It died, Naminé. It died."

A pause.

"Oh…well this is awkward,"

Kairi leaned over the chair so her head was hovering above mine, "We could give a few more examples if you'd like?"

I got up out of the chair and walked on the other side of the desk, "Okay so he's _a bit_ of a pyromaniac, no biggie!"

Kairi picked up the remains of her tofu and shook her head, "That's a bit on an understatement Nams,"

What was with these guys? They never seemed to have a huge problem with it before.

I march on over and pick up my abandoned spoon, divulging into my nutella that I temporarily left unattended.

"Why is it two years later you suddenly decide to bring it up?" I question, suspicious eyebrows rising at them both.

Mhmm this nutella tastes so good.

"Oh Nams, we're just teasing!" Olette giggles, taking her place back on one of the leather seats, "You know we both love Axel and that you're both perfect for each other,"

Kairi finished her tofu, throwing the now empty container in the bin, "I have to be honest though," She said, hopping back on my desk and placing her hands either side, "You two couldn't be any more different,"

I turned to one of the glass windows, looking at my reflection. My hair was a wavy platinum blonde, though currently it was put up in a big, neat bun that was settled on the top of my head. My bangs hung loose, framing my porcelain face; crystal blue eyes staring back at me. I had a light amount of makeup applied, noticing that my jaw line and cheek bones had become a lot more defined since I've reached my mid-twenties. Gold hoops decorated my ears, my navy pencil skirt and cream, silk button up shirt making me appear a lot more sophisticated.

Wow, when did I become such a grown up?

My thoughts then moved onto Axel, remembering the point Kairi made just a few minutes ago.

He was a pretty tall guy, the top of my head barely meeting his shoulder, his hair a flaming red organised in an array of spikes. He had vivid green eyes, a strong jaw structure with tear drop tattoos on his cheeks. Though they weren't his only tattoos, he had a few scattered all over his body. He was lean but still well built, his muscles toned and his skin tanned.

Physically, we couldn't be any more different.

But I guess that's what I found incredibly attractive about him.

"I suppose…" I mumbled, taking another bite of nutella.

I'm seriously going to get fat after today.

"Yeah but not just looks wise, but personality, interests, goals, etcetera…" she trailed off, having gotten an apple out of no were and taking a bite.

She was such a health freak.

It sickened me.

I plopped myself on the leather chair opposite her, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "Where you getting at Kai?"

"Well, I was just thinking," She replied, swallowing the piece of apple she had in her mouth, "Sora and I are similar in many aspects,"

She couldn't be any more right.

Nutty as a fruit cake. The both of them.

"We were high school sweethearts," she continued, "We had the same circle of friends who all got on, we have successful careers and our parents couldn't have been anymore happier for us,"

Kairi leaned forward, her elbow on her knee with her head leaning on her palm, a mischievous glint reflecting in her purple hues, "Not only could you be any more different, but you guys had everything going against ya',"

I blew my bangs out of my face, remembering the time when Axel and I started dating.

God, was it a mighty struggle.

"Axel's friends wasn't too fond with you to begin with, I mean, there was the whole shenanigans with Roxas-"

I couldn't help by groan in response to that. That's definitely listed as one of the worse moments of my life.

Kairi continued, ignoring my noise of discomfort, "I mean our friends, Riku in particular, thought it was such a bad idea for you to get involved with him, they all hated the vibe he gave,"

Olette nodded in agreement from her position on the chair next to mine, "Yeah Nams, gotta admit, even _I_ was suspicious when I first met him at the shoot,"

"And then there were your parents," Kairi said dramatically, "They hated him the most,"

I groaned the second time. Even to this day, my parents still find difficulty in accepting Axel.

Family get togethers were always…interesting, to put it politely.

"I mean, they hated his tattoos, "She began to list everything off with her fingers, apple still in the other hand, "and the fact he made you get your first,"

"He didn't make me do anything!" I defended, "It was my own choice,"

"He called you a pussy,"

Okay, so maybe he _did_ influence me a little. But I always wanted one but I just never had the courage to do it on my own.

"Even so," I reasoned, reclining further back into my chair, "I love it and I don't regret getting it done,"

It was positioned on my back, between my shoulder blades to be precise. I've never been good with pain, but when I was at the tattoo parlour Axel never once let go of my hand, doing small circular motions with his thumb to keep me calm. He kept the conversation going, telling me ridiculous stories and making up 'would you rather' scenarios. It distracted me- and before I knew it, the four hours of my ink session was done.

"They hated the fact he was a writer, _unpaid_," Olette joined in, bringing me back to reality "And his only source of income was part time modelling," she adjusted her camera that hung around her neck before looking back at me, "They always droned on how it wasn't a proper career,"

I rolled my eyes, "You know how strung up my mom and dad are, as much as I love them, they're very shallow people,"

I thought back to the earlier stages when I first started dating Axel, where he took me back to his dinky apartment and showed me articles and reviews he was working on. Whenever he was offered a job, whether it was unpaid or not, he show just as much enthusiasm, an excited glint reflecting in his green hues.

He had passion, and when it comes to something he loved doing he didn't care about the consequences- which was an aspect my parents chose to over.

Then when it came to his personal work, he always used an old fashioned typewriter, an ash tray and empty mug permanently accompanying it. I remembering questioning, a few times actually, why he didn't use a computer since it was a lot more convenient, but he would just smile and shrug his shoulders, avoiding the subject by asking me the most bizarre questions; How did I eat my eggs? Scrambled or fried? If a wizard approached me and gave me the chance to be a pigeon for the day, would I accept his offer?

I smiled at the memory.

Axel was mysterious, strange.

He was different.

"That's true, I'm honestly glad I don't have your parents," Kairi agreed, getting up from my desk and putting the core of her apple in the bin.

"Not gonna lie Nams," She turned to me, raising a questioning eyeborw , "The whole world was literally against you,"

"Yet here we are," I finished off, "Two years later and going on strong,"

My heartbeat still fastened at the thought of him, butterflies erupting in my stomach knowing that when I finished work, he would be standing outside the building with a vanilla latte in one hand and a hot batch of my favourite doughnuts (freshly made from the bakery) in the other. It was the middle of November, so icy winds occupied the busy streets of the city- yet, he still went out of his way to come wait for me after work every Friday evening.

I was ridiculously in love with the man.

And I have to admit, despite having everything against us, I couldn't be any happier.

Realising that our break was almost over, Olette suggested that her and Kairi made their way back to their respective offices, discussing the place to go for out next lunch date. I followed them out but before I could migrate back to my computer, Kairi turned back to ask me one last thing.

"In all seriousness though," She said, a curious expression settling on her face, "how do you guys do it?"

I simply just grinned, "Honestly? I have no fucking idea,"

...

**Wasn't too sure about the ending. Oh well.**

**Like I said, let me know what you think and whether I should do a prequal!**


End file.
